


Essentials

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech Sentinels, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Packing to leave with the SDF-3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essentials

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 172

"How do you pack up your whole life, knowing that you may never come back?"

Lisa looked at Rick. "We've had to leave places before. The Earth, the SDF-1 ... "

"Those were different, though. We didn't have a chance about leaving Earth, and we always thought the ship would be there. But this time ... "

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not worried," she said.

"I would've thought you'd be the one who was doing all the worrying, Lisa."

She shook her head, and pulled him closer. "I already know I have what I really need."


End file.
